My name is Zaraki Kenpachi and I'm fukin' single
by Hyouton Inuki
Summary: Fic dịch. Lý do Kenpachi độc thân


Author: Seriously Yours

Link gốc: s/ 3399794/ 1/ My_name_is_Zaraki_Kenpachi_and_Im_fukin_single

* * *

**My name is Zaraki Kenpachi and I'm fukin' single**

Tên ta là Zaraki và ta độc thân.

Với một đống con mụ ở Seireitei, các ngươi có thể sẽ cho rằng ta là một tên đồng bóng hay cái gì đó. Các ngươi có cần ta chặt đầu các ngươi mà thông não không nhỉ?

Nhưng nói thật thì từ lâu Yachiru đã đòi một bà mẹ và ta dần hết cớ để trốn rồi. Sự thật phũ phàng là phụ nữ ở Seireitei này đều có vấn đề.

Lấy Soi Fon làm ví dụ, xới tung cả địa ngục cũng khó mà kiếm được một con hồ ly nào lạnh lùng hơn ả. Nếu không nói rằng cô ta có chuyện gì đó với mụ mèo Yoruichi. Ugh... chán ngấy đi được.

Unohana của đội cứu thương lừa phỉnh người ta còn hơn cả tên khốn Aizen nữa. Ồ nhưng ta thấy hết những trò lừa gạt của bà ta rồi. Bà ta là một kẻ xảo quyệt. Nếu không thì làm sao bà ta có thể khiến toàn bộ người của ta biến thành những kẻ hèn nhát run lẩy bẩy sau mỗi lần khám sức khoẻ định kì? Hầu hết chúng sau đó còn gặp ác mộng. Chỉ có Yumichika có vẻ thích thú. Nhưng mà cái thằng khốn đó vốn đã lập dị như cứt.

Con mụ kè kè bên mụ cứu thương chẳng có vẻ gì là xảo quyệt. Nhưng mà cô ta cũng chẳng có chính kiến gì sất.

Nhưng bản thân ta không chỉ là một kẻ chỉ chú trọng nhân cách. Ta đánh giá cao một khuôn mặt đẹp.

Hồi xửa xưa ở Seireitei, ta thấy một khuôn mặt mà ta thích. Nhưng khuôn mặt đó lại gắn với một cái cổ gắn với một cánh tay mang băng đội phó. Trên đó ghi: đội 12, vậy nên ta vứt ngay ý nghĩ đó như cái quần xịp của Ikkaku. Hài hước là tên người chắp vá ghê tởm Mayuri thậm chí còn định gả con gái cho ta đổi lấy 5 giờ thí nghiệm. Heh... như thể ta sẽ dành một giây nào với tên khốn lập dị đó.

Hồi thằng nhãi tóc đỏ Renji còn ở trong đội của ta, mấy tên khỉ đột đã dần cho cho hắn một trận vì rõ ràng là hắn phát sốt lên vì con bé Kuchiki Rukia. Ta đã bảo hắn không hay gì mà thích một em mà anh trai còn xinh đẹp hơn cả ẻm. Sau này rắc rối lắm... nếu các ngươi hiểu ta định nói gì... He he he.

Matsumoto Rangiku, các ngươi có muốn có chuyện gì với cô ta không? Phải, ta là một người điều độ và thẳng thắn là ngực cô ta làm ta sợ... Ý ta là chúng làm Yachiru sợ. Các ngươi biết câu tục ngữ "Quá nhiều thì không tốt" phải không? Ừ phải... nó đúng trong trường hợp này. Ta sợ nếu lại gần, ngực cô ta sẽ nuốt chửng ta mất.

Hmm... còn Hinamori Momo... đội phó đội 5, kẻ bị Aizen làm tan nát trái tim và khỉ thật... ta ghét phải đối mặt với những cơn đau đầu, với lại, cô ả còn có thằng nhãi ranh Hitsugaya trông chừng... và ta không có tâm trạng cho một thằng nhóc miệng còn hôi sữa hét vào mặt ta: "NẾU NGƯƠI DÁM ĐẶT MỘT NGÓN TAY LÊN CÔ ẤY TA SẼ ĐÓNG BĂNG NGƯƠI LẠI". Nhóc... nghe cái giọng lanh lảnh của ngươi đã đủ để đóng băng ta lại rồi.

Xem nào còn ai nữa? Ise Nanao của đội 8. Không ngu ngốc. Không nổi bật, không ngực, không vui vẻ. Cộng thêm... ta nghĩ cặp với cô ta còn là mua một được hai với tên đội trưởng... và bất kể thế nào, ta không muốn làm vú em cho một tên sâu rượu lười thối thây hạ cấp như hắn!

Ta còn kể thiếu ai không? À phải... CÒN có tên nhóc phiền phức của đội 13. Các ngươi biết chứ... em gái của bà cô trong đội cứu thương: Kotetsu Kiyone. Cái gì... không nhớ ra hả? Cô ta là đứa cứ chạy quanh suốt ngày fangirl Ukitake. Đội trưởng THẬT là tuyệt vời. Ông ấy có mái tóc THẬT là đẹp và chiến đấu THẬT cừ. Đội trưởng Ukitake THẬT DŨNG CẢM, THẬT cao quý và cứ tiếp tục lải nhải kể cả khi ông ta THẬT ốm yếu... blah blah. Ta sắp phát mửa ra rồi.

Giờ cái não đặc sệt của các ngươi đã thông vì sao đàn ông ở Soul Society lại khốn nạn đến thế chưa. Không một phụ nữ nào có thể thoả mãn cái điều kiện đơn giản của ta. Ugh!

À... vẫn còn MỘT người nữa... con bé ryoka ngổ ngáo đến cứu Kuchiki Rukia nhưng chẳng làm được tích sự gì... tên cô ta là gì nhỉ? À phải, Inoue Orihime.

Một đứa ngu ngốc, vụng về, mít ướt... nhưng cô ta CÓ mái tóc màu cam... nhắc ta nhớ Kurosaki Ichigo... yeah... Kurosaki Ichigo... cuối cùng cũng có kẻ mà ta không phiền phải nhắc đến. TA QUYẾT ĐỊNH! Kurosaki Ichi... À ý ta là Inoue Orihime!

Xa xa ở thị trấn Karakura... một cậu thiếu niên tóc cam hắt hơi dữ dội.


End file.
